How to Summon a Vnaskador
by ankh x princess
Summary: Willow's dead and someone's to blame..ps. I am a Willow lover not basher but I had to get this out ;x POST WRECKED


Title: How to Summon a Vnaskador  
Author: Bwit  
Rating:PG  
Spoilers: Up to Wrecked(so Dawn's in a cast..B/S have done the deed..tho Spike isn't in the story..)  
Distribution: Please..If you want it, just let me know where it's going *grin*  
Disclaimer: Not mine, if this was mine anything that I'd write would be happening on the show (well OK, maybe not this particular story! hehe)  
Summary: Willow's dead and someone's to blame.. And for the record, I LOOOVE Willow but this thought popped into my head one night. So, I'm not doing some mean Willow-bashing through a story becaue I adore her character. I just needed to get this out of my head! lolz ;) I'll even be writing a W/T story soon so look foward to that..especially after the sadness that is "Seeing Red." :(  
Dedication: To Tiner(Raven) & my Ali-Kitten *kisskiss*  
  
Challenge:  
Willow's Point of View  
She's dead and watching the rest of the Scoobies.  
At least one Scooby doesn't mourn her at all  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God," Buffy repeated the mantra over and over looking at Willow's beaten, bruised, and lifeless body. Tears streamed down her face as she picked up her best friends body, running to the Magick Box.  
  
"Help," she tried to yell but it came out as a mere squeak as the bells above the door jingled. Xander looked up at her from his research seat and had everything strewn onto the floor within seconds.  
  
"What happened to her, Oh God Buffy" he looked at Willow's body as Buffy placed it on the table.   
  
"Demon," she whispered, "She's-she's d-dead." The tears were fully running down her cheeks as she annunciated the last 'd.' Xander fell to his knees stunned, painful sobs wracking his body. Losing Buffy had been hard but then he got her back, but now losing Willow he knew they could never get her back and it killed him inside.  
  
~~~~  
  
Willow looked around the bright white room wondering where she was.  
  
"We are showing you why you are here, lower being," the oracles voices boomed around her, "look there." They made a motion with their hands and a picture appeared. She saw Buffy holding her body and Xander on the floor.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?!" she demanded. *Why would they show me something so hurtful, I don't want to see them so unhappy! *  
  
"Watch," they commanded her and as if she were a puppet she obeyed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wiping a strand of hair off of Willow's face Buffy interrupted the silence. "I-someone should tell Tara, she deserves to *sniffle* know." Like a robot Buffy walked to the Magick Box's phone and dialed.  
  
"Tara? I, I need you to come to the Magick Box." Pause. "Yes, it's import-" she looked over at Willow's body and began crying again. "Just hurry, please."  
  
~~~~  
  
"I don't want to see this! I can't see Tara now, not like this! Why must you do this!?" she screamed at The Oracles.  
  
"You must know, Mortal. Why this came to be, you will see."  
  
"But I love her! This is too painful for her to experience, turn back time. Do anything, just don't hurt her!" Willow had tears running down her cheeks but she didn't notice.  
  
"It's already happened! We cannot, nor will we fold time for you. Accept your destiny, it was your time."  
  
~~~~  
  
Tara ran from her dorm room immediately after hanging up with Buffy. *Something's wrong, I can sense it. Oh gods, let her be okay. Please Willow..don't let it be Willow!" She made it to the Magick Box in record time, not knowing her legs could carry her that fast. As she stopped outside the door she became frightened by what she may find. Opening the door slowly she stopped straight where she was standing, door in mid-jingle.  
  
"N-no, no no," she ran to Willow's body, pulling it off of the table and into her lap. Embracing her now cold lover she began to cry, "Willow, baby please. Come back to me, you can't leave me. Not now, gods I'm so s-sorry. This is all m-my fault. Oh gods, no."   
  
Buffy sniffled and Xander finally moved. "She's not dead," he said slowly, just barely audible. "It's just a glamour, right? She's just playing tricks on us..please let her just be joking." Xander put his face in his hands.  
  
"I failed her. I failed everyone, again. If only I would've gotten there a moment earlier. I could've protected her. She needed me, I've let her down, again. Only this time she can't forgive me for my stupid mistakes," Buffy said looking around like a lost puppy. In all reality that's what she was, lost anyway.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Gods, Tara, I love you. You know I love you. Please, know that. If you don't believe in anything else just know that I love you," she knew Tara couldn't hear her but it made her feel a little better just saying it. She continued to watch, fixated on what lay before her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Xander finally snapped out of his daze and looked at the phone. Picking it up he listened to the dial tone for a moment before he decided he needed to call the police. Slowly dialing 911 he called in and told them that they're friend had been mugged and murdered.   
  
"They, they said they're on the way," he meant to sound in control but it came out as a whimper.   
  
Buffy couldn't take it, she had dealt with her mother's death and her best friend dying was too much for her to handle. *What if she had never met me? I should've never moved to Sunnydale! Jenny would be alive, my Mom would be alive, I would have never died, Willow would be alive. This is all my fault. I could've done something to change my destiny, I didn't have to follow the path of the Slayer. And if so I didn't have to follow it to Sunnydale. Stupid, idiot. * She continued putting herself down until she reached her home. Their home.  
  
Fumbling with her keys she finally made it into the house, slamming the door behind her. She walked into the living room where she found Dawn watching TV   
  
"W-willow," she didn't know how to tell Dawn this. She knew Dawn had hated Willow because of the accident but they were so close before all of this happened. It would break her in heart in two to find out that one of her best friends had been killed.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door, frozen still Buffy stood there and watched Dawn get up to answer it.  
  
"Ms. Summers, can I speak to a Ms. Buffy Summers?" an officer asked overlooking the teenager in front of him.   
  
"She's there," she said coldly and pointed at her sister. They walked in and past Dawn, not bothering to ask to come in.  
  
"We would like to question you about the murder of Willow Rosenberg. We heard you found her mutilated body nearby at a cemetery" he stated and Buffy caught a glance at Dawn who ran up the stairs to her room. There was no emotions evident on her face.  
  
"We're sorry, I know this must be hard for you but we need as much cooperation with this as possible." She simply nodded at them, wishing them away so she could comfort her baby sister.  
  
~~~~  
  
"It's over right? You've caused me enough mental anguish and grief and I can leave now, correct?" The Oracles simply shook their head 'no' and pointed at the pool of images.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dawn slammed the door to her room closed and locked it behind her. Reaching under her mattress she pulled out a small book. Smiling she looked up and then back down, reading the title allowed. "How to Summon a Vnaskador."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
